A molding apparatus capable of injection molding of high-precision optical elements using a resin material is known. In the general molding apparatus, as shown in Patent Literature 1, a movable die is mounted on a movable side die plate, and pressure is applied to it against the fixed die mounted on a fixed die plate. Then, an injection nozzle is made closely come in contact with the outside of the fixed die, and resin is injected into the cavity of the die through the nozzle hole of the injection nozzle and the sprue of the fixed die, whereby the resin is solidified, and a molded product is obtained.    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-272558